Ten Bottles of Beer on The Wall
by M14Mouse
Summary: Vida is drunk and poor Chip has to drive her home.  Vida and Chip pairing
1. Ten Bottles of Beer on The Wall

Ten Bottles of Beer on The Wall!

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Vida is drunk and poor Chip has to drive her home.

Disclaimer: No ownage here. Sorry…

Themes: PRfic100—58. Alcohol and for 30kisses---10. 10

"Fifteen Bottles of Beer on the Wall….Fifteen Bottles of Beer on the Wall…Take One Down and Pass Around….Fourteen Bottles of Beer on…" Vida Rocca shouted happily out of the bar. Her arm wrapped tight around Chip Thorn's neck as she stumble onto the sidewalk. He tried very hard not to drop her but she was making this very hard with all her arm waving and singing.

"Twelve Bottles of Beer on the Wall…Twelve Bottles of Beer on The Wall… Take One Down and Pass Around..." she shouted again.

Maybe, he should tell her that she missed thirteen. Come to think about that. That wouldn't be a good idea. Where did he park his car?

"Eleven Bottles of Beer on the Wall…Eleven Bottles of Beer on The Wall… Take One Down and Pass Around..." she sung happily.

He wished he brought his earplugs. Wait a minute, there is it! He never has been so happy to see his car…expect during Christmas shopping season. But that isn't the point.

"Hey…V…we are almost to my car." he said softly.

"But I don't want to go home, Chippy. I want get another drink and dance." she said as she giggled. She swung her arms off his neck and almost fell onto the ground. He was quick enough to catch her.

"No more beer…or whiskey…or vodka…or another form of alcohol drinks for you." he said as he tried to open the passenger's door. He could feel Vida slipping from his arms and landing on the ground. .

"But…we could have a drink together. Wo…wouldn't that be fun?" she said with a giggle.

"Uh..huh." He said as he was finally opened the door. He reached out and helped her to her feet. Carefully, he slipped her into the car seat and he bucked the seat belt around her.

"You are always my knight in shining armor." she said as she reached out and stroked his cheek.

"I try to be. Sometimes, you make it difficult." he said.

"Because I am crazy!" she said with a giggle. The she laid her head on the head rest and closed her eyes. He closed the door and moved to the driver's side. Quickly, he slipped into car and started up the car. He looked over at her as he put on his seat belt. She looked so peaceful. He wondered what could have upset her so much. Vida was the type of person who only drinks when they are extremely upset.

He backed his car out of the parking spot when she woke up again.

"Hey…Vida…what.." he said.

"Ten bottles of beer on the wall…ten bottles of beer on the wall… Take One Down and Pass Around. Nine Bottles of Beer on the Wall…" she said as she burst into song again. Her face seemed to light up as she sung.

"V…what is…" he asked again.

"Why doesn't anyone loves me?" she said softly. He glanced over from the road to her. Her expression has changed to this serious and dark look. Damn, he hated her mood swings when she drunk. It is like he getting a free ride on an amusement park.

"Of course, people love you, V. There are your parents, Maddie, Nick, Xander, and m…" he said.

"NO! I don't want friendship love. I want to screw me into the bed love. I want someone to wrap me their arms love. I want…" she said as she cut herself off.

"V…what do you want?" he said as he tried to pay attention to the road.

"I want nine bottles of beer on the wall…nine bottle of beer on the wall… Take one down and pass around. Eight bottles of beer on the wall…" she started singing again.

"V…I want to know what is. You don't get drunk unless you are upset." he said.

"You are screwing someone." she said angrily. He could see her folding her arms across her chest.

What in the world is she talking about?

"Uhh…I am not screwing anyone. I have been relationship free for sometime now. You know that." he said. Why would she care if he was in relationship? She goes through guys quicker than Xander goes through girls.

"You lie! You are dating that stick figure blonde Barbie doll!" she said angrily.

Who in the world….OH!

"V…that is my cousin…Leona. I told you that she was coming down to look at some colleges." he said softly.

"I may have remembered it." she grumbled.

"No, you completely forgot, V." he said. For a brief moment, there was silence between them.

"Why can't you screw me?" she said. He hit the brakes in surprise.

"What?!" he said as he turned at her.

"You heard me the first time. Why can't you screw me?" she asked.

"First off, you are drunk. Second off, you are my best friend. I…" he said.

"Of course, you are my best friend. That would make it so much fun!" she said as she gave me this evil grin.

He could see her trying to get out of seat but the safety belt prevented her. She tried to unbuckle herself but she failed at it.

"Stupid belt thing." she said angrily.

Thank you, safety belt.

"V….I am not going to have sex with you like this." he said softly.

"Don't you love me?" she said as she gave him this puppy dog look.

"Of course, I love you but…" he said.

"Then why don't you screw me?" she said.

"V…" he said.

"Shut up!" She shouted. She reached over and grabbed his shirt. She pulled him directly into a kiss. His brain pretty stopped thinking at that point. He was paying more attention to the sensations of her lips on his. Finally, she let go of his shirt.

"That was nice. You are mine now." she said happily as she curled up against his shoulder.

It took his brain a minute process everything that just happened.

Vida isn't allowed to have alcohol…ever again! Sad thing is Vida is probably going to regret tomorrow morning.

He started moving the car again.

"Eight bottles of beer on the wall…eight bottle of beer on the wall… Take one down and pass around….seven bottles of beer on the wall." She hummed under her breath.

The End.


	2. Why Am I Not Invincible?

Why Am I Not Invincible?

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Vida wakes up from her hang over.

Disclaimer: Nope…no ownage here.

Theme: 16. Invincible; unrivaled

Many Thanks to Lttledevil for Beta Reading.

When Vida Rocca is drunk, she feels free…invincible. She felt that she could take on the world. She could sing until her heart gave out. She fought someone until her body could take no more. She could have sex until she forgot whatever she is upset about. The next day, she would wake up in some man's bed or inside of her jeep. Last night, that didn't happen. She couldn't sing until her heart gave out. She didn't pick a fight with anyone. She didn't have sex with some random stranger.

One thing she did do was get drunk out of her mind. Now, that she thought about it. She did it quite well. But she couldn't get the image out of her head. It was that girl. That person was hanging around what was hers. Funny thing is that she didn't care before. In the back of her mind, she wondered what changed. Maybe, it is because her sister is getting married. Or it is because that many of her friends are surrounded by children and husbands? Or it is because that she stood on the sidelines and watched her parents dance at their 35th anniversary party?

Maybe, she wanted to feel what they had. It is a type of love that she hasn't been able to feel. The only guy in her life who could make feel even close to that was Chip. When he smiled, her world seemed to be a little bit brighter. When he hugged her, she felt safe and comfortable. When he cracked a joke, she could the stress release with her laughter. Chip could make her feel…invincible even when she wasn't.

She nearly burst in angry when that girl started to hug and touch him. He was hers, damn it. A second later, she knew that wasn't true. He would never been hers. Those led her to some depressing thoughts and the desire to drink as much alcohol as she could. The bartender must have called Chip…because she sure didn't pick up the phone. Chip being the knight that he is. He showed up to take her home.

She didn't remember much after that…Perhaps, if she goes back to sleep. She could remember more.

Yes, that is a good idea, V. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

---MF----

When she woke up again, she felt that she was somewhere soft and comfortable. The room was almost completely dark. She knew this room wasn't hers at all. It only took her brain a few seconds to figure out whose room this was. It was Chip's room. She shouldn't be surprised. He would never drop her at her apartment the state that she was in. Slowly, she tried to get up from the bed, but her head started to spin.

"Uhh…" She said.

"Lie back down, V." Chip's voice echoed from the bathroom.

"But…uhh…" she said. She didn't think she could fight it. She lie her head back down on the pillow. He came out from the bathroom with a glass of water and a bottle.

"Here…take this. It is some Tylenol and water. The cure all for hangovers…well, that is according to Xander." he said as he handed her a glass of water. She took into the glass into her hand. She watched him opened the bottle and drops two Tylenol into her hand.

"Don't tell me that you called Xander?" she groaned softly as she took the Tylenol.

"Oh no. I remembered from last time." he said

"You helped Xander…when he was drunk!" she said in surprise.

"Oh, yes. The girl left him at the bar. He called me and I drove him home. He slept most of it off and tried to dance on my car…which doesn't surprise me at all." he said with amusement.

"I didn't do anything stupid while I was drunk…did I?" she said as she laughed.

"You sing an off key version of how many bottles of beer on the wall…and miss a few bottles as well." he said with a grin.

"Ugh…I am sorry. How are your ears?" she said as she smiled back. She could breathe now. She didn't do anything stupid.

"They are fine. Now, you go back to sleep and I will be righ..." he said.

"No..please…Just stay and keep me company, okay?" she said as she patted the spot next to her.

"Okay..." he said as he took a seat next to her on the bed.

"Thank you…so…who was that bimbo hanging all over you yesterday?" she asked.

"It is my cousin Leona." he said with a grin.

"Blah…you two were probably kissing cousins." she said as she teased.

"Ewww…yucky, Vida!" he said as he made a face. She burst out laughing and she held her head at the sudden pain.

"Vida…no more laughing until your headache goes away." he said.

"Thank you, Doctor Chip." she said with a grin.

"You are welcome, Patient Vida." He said. she bit her lip trying not to laugh again.

"Turn on a movie." she said.

"Which movie?" he said.

"I don't care…Put it on HBO." she said with a shrug.

"Okay…" He said as he turned on the television and turned a repeat of Sopranos. She sighed as she laid her head on his shoulder. She could feel his hand around her. She sighs in comfort. This is what her headache needed. She could feel herself going back to sleep. Something was nagging her in the back of her head. There was something that she should know about.

Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. Oh, shit…she kissed him. It wasn't the kiss on the cheek either. It was a full blown kiss. Damn…she didn't know he could kiss like that! Oh…shit! She told him that! She is so screwed.

"V…is there something wrong?" he said as he turned toward her.

"Damn it…I kissed you. You didn't say a thing about it." she said angrily.

"V….you were drunk and I am not sure you remembered. I didn't hold Xander at fault for dancing on my car. I won't hold you at fault for kissing me." he said softly. She could his arm moved away from her. She grabbed his shirt and refused to let him go. He seemed to blink in surprise.

"I am so glad that I did remember, Chip. I have been waiting for awhile to do that. No, I was too much of a coward. I was afraid of losing my best friend. From what I saw yesterday, I am going to lose you to someone if I don't say anything. Guess what? I am speaking out now. I am telling you that you are mine. At least, that I want you to be mine." she said angrily then she looked down.

"V..y…" he was about to say before she cut him off with a kiss. Words were only going to get into the way. She wanted to know how he truly. He didn't fight her as he wrapped his arm around her. She felt the wonderful sensations of his lips and tongue against hers. She pulled his body closer to hers. She wanted to have him so badly. She broke her head away when a throbbing pain shot up to her temple.

"Ouch…" she said as she held her head again.

"Lie back down, V." he said softly as he laid her back down on the bed.

"I want you…" she said.

"V…I am not going anywhere. After your hangover, we'll talk." he said as he stroked her cheek gently.

"Fine…you win. But could you just hold me?" she said softly.

"That…I can do." he said. He wrapped his arms around her then slowly, they fell back into bed. She snuggled into his arms.

She wasn't pay attention to the television anymore. Her thoughts began to drift away.

When she is drunk, she felt invincible.

She realized now…that was only temporary high.

Right now…in his arms, she felt truly invincible.

The End.

A/N: I know…I know…It has been done before. But my muse wanted it and it matches with the theme. So, there. Anyway, read and review if you wish.


End file.
